


Fantasies

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: A man could be allowed his fantasies, and Cassidy been having fantasies about the both of them for a while.





	Fantasies

Cassidy hadn’t honestly expected them to do anything with him in the bed. 

Hoped, maybe.  But not expected.

Okay, definitely hoped. But he couldn’t be blamed for that. A man could be allowed his fantasies and he’d been having fantasies about the both of them for a while. 

Thoughts of Jesse had been first. It only made sense, chronologically, considering he knew him for weeks before falling out of a window and into love with Tulip O’Hare. 

Idle thoughts would cross his mind while laying on the cot in the church attic. What if he’d dropped to his knees in the church in front of Jesse and committed a bit of sacrilege there in the pews? Recited prayers while undoing the preacher’s dark jeans and only stopping when his mouth was full with Jesse’s cock. Licked and sucked until Jesse blasphemed and spilled in his mouth like communion, only to pull off with an “Amen.”  What if Jesse put that mouth of his to much better work than preaching some Sunday evening? Started with thanking him for fixing the air conditioning and moved on to pressing them against his neck, then thighs, then cock, then anywhere Jesse wanted to put them until he was so overstimulated that Jesse would only need to use his hand, and barely at that, to bring him over the edge. 

He may have gotten off once or twice or five times in the span of a week to a scenario about a shared bottle of whiskey and one thing leading to another leading to the bedroom, desperate, ill-advised sex to end a dry spell, making due with spit and old hand lotion and promises there would be a next time and it would be good, so good next time but Jesse’d just die if he didn’t have him now, and him being unable to deny Jesse anything and just taking it wantonly. 

And if they’d had to part ways before this, he’d still be getting by on an idea he nearly actually suggested while they were laying low at the whore house. He and Jesse would pool their pocket change and good will and take that sweet blonde thing with the pretty mouth upstairs to share her company for the evening, ending up a couple rounds in with both of them inside her at once, touching as a tangle of limbs and feeling each other’s movement in the tight heat, kissing over her shoulder and a part of them wishing she wasn’t in the middle at all. 

As for Tulip, ever since they’d been together, he’d started thinking about how their next time together would go. 

Maybe it would be in her car again. Him in the passenger seat this time, with Tulip climbing onto him and riding him in the seat until the groans of the suspension protesting the abuse rivaled the sounds they made, then her driving off with his cum dripping out from between her legs and onto the seats. Or maybe it would be on a nice, soft bed, him laying her down and getting to look her in the eye as they really did make love, slow and gentle with rocking hips, just enough to make her breasts bounce as he hit sweet spots inside her, and gentle kisses like there was nothing else in the world but them and that was more than enough. 

They could be sober the next time, or at least Tulip could be. She’d be wetter, slicker and he could hear the sounds of himself pushing into her faster and harder over the sounds of their breathing. He’d find a better angle, make better use of his hands, and she’d be easier to get off and he could make her come two or three or four times, tightening around him until he couldn’t take it anymore and crying out his name.

He could go down on her, joke about his vampiric nature as he scraped blunt teeth across her thighs before sucking at her clit like it was blood on the church floor until screamed, her thighs clamping around his head like a vice.

Once he found out Tulip was Jesse’s girl, the fantasies hadn’t stopped, though now they left him with the sort of guilt that made his stomach roll and him want to be sick with shame after he came and was left to clean up the mess he’d made of himself. He could push that away, though. Smoke a joint or take a hit and be fine in a minute or two. There was no harm.

He couldn’t fantasize too much tonight, though, no matter how much he wanted to. If Jesse and Tulip were going to sleep, Cassidy would, too, with nothing sexual involved. There was always morning to think about how the night did not actually go.

There were no gentle movements that made the mattress creak, no whispered murmurs of “Is he asleep?” “You’ve got to be kidding me,” or “I’m not.” 

Tulip didn’t let go of the blanket, and they both didn’t roll onto their sides to face one another. Jesse didn’t lean into kiss her, almost soft and sweet, even as his hand snaked down her side to push down her panties, and she didn’t sink her teeth into her boyfriend’s lip as she shifted to make the process easier for Jesse nor hitch a leg over his hips once her panties were out of the way. Jesse certainly didn’t slip two fingers into her, testing to see how wet she was and no chuckling with when she was already practically dripping with want.

There was no hushed, “Shut up!” from Tulip as reached between them to grab Jesse’s cock and prove he was hard and ready and wanting, too. She didn’t pull him out of his boxers and pull him closer with her leg to draw him into her without further preamble. Jesse didn’t kiss her again, harder this time, to muffle his moan. He didn’t start rocking into her immediately with gentle movements that in any other situation would never be enough but here they couldn’t be too loud, too rough, couldn’t break the bed like the desperately wanted to, either.

Cassidy didn’t grow hard at being close to it all, hearing the creaks of the mattress and the breaths and muffled moans and wet sounds coming from between his bedmates, feeling the way the bed rocked and heat radiated off of Jesse’s body and sweat started to bead on the preacher’s back. His hand didn’t slip into his boxers and start to stroke as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. 

A rough voice didn’t announce, “We know what you’re doing, Cassidy.” 

A softer one didn’t continue, “No need for that. You can join us.”

Jesse didn’t whine as Tulip slipped off his cock, giving him a pitying little kiss and murmuring something about it being worth it.

There were no moments of awkward movements as they all figured out their positioning, Cassidy rolling over and shoving his underwear down enough to free his cock and let it find it’s way between Jesse’s thighs with just sweat and a bit of spit to ease the way, while Tulip shifted so that Cassidy could reach between her legs from behind with his arm over the both of them to slip a few fingers inside her, enough to let her feel properly full as Jesse rubbed her clit just the way he remembered her liking and she took care of him with her hand.

The bed didn’t shift at all as they fucked against each other, each taking turns to kiss any spot they could manage on whoever their lips could reach and free hands gripping sheets and hair and soft skin. Moans and grunts and whines weren’t lost in breaths and creaks of bedsprings, all coming more frequently until one by one they each finished and drifted off to satiated sleep in a sticky, sweaty, messy, contented pile.

None of that happened. But a man could fantasize. And when Cassidy woke to the bed 1/3rd empty and Tulip asleep but still visibly annoyed by the lack of blanket she had in her possession, he could slip out of bed, letting Tulip take as much blanket as she’d like, and slip into the bathroom to think about all those things that didn’t happen alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for this season and hope it affords my favorite junkie vampire many opportunities for heroin and paid company to take his mind off the two people he loves and cares about most in the world fucking without him.


End file.
